Primerizos
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: El tener un bebé es uno de los acontecimientos mas significativos y aterradores para aquellos que no se sienten lo suficientemente listos para ello. ¿Sera acaso que Darach y Caitlin encuentren un poco de tranquilidad antes de darle la bienvenida a su nueva hija? Historia regalo para BELLE-BW03


**_Hey, hola queridos lectores UvU, aquí molestando una vez mas xD._**

_**Bueno, este pequeño fanfic es algo especial, es un pequeño regalo que le quise dar a una persona que realmente ha significado demasiado en mi vida de escritor y a la cual le debo mucho; BELLE-BW03.**_

_**Recientemente fue su cumpleaños y quise hacerle esta pequeña historia como un pequeño regalo, y como se que esta pareja le encanta, pues que mas que hacerle algo pequeño.**_

_**Lamento si me quedó muy corto o muy OoC, la verdad no son personajes que maneje como quisiera (ella es una maestra para estos dos), pero se hace lo que se puede, con cariño.**_

_**Espero hayas pasado un gran cumpleaños, se le aprecia mucho UvU.**_

_**En fin, sin mas que decir.**_

_**ENJOY :D**_

* * *

_**Primerizos**_

_** (Para: BELLE-BW03)**_

Luego de una increíble sesión de combates, el Frente de Batalla de la región Sinnoh cerraba sus puertas. Después de tres meses de extenuantes combates, los entrenadores y los ases del frente se disponían a descansar sus correspondientes tres meses hasta que las instalaciones volvieran a abrir sus puertas.

Cuando todos los participantes se retiraron, los líderes comenzaron labores de limpieza de sus respectivas instalaciones, pues querían ahorrarse el trabajo para cuando volviera a estar en activo.

Sin embargo, el Castillo de Batalla se mantenía siempre limpió, por lo que sus líderes no tenían dicho inconveniente, los cuales empezaban sus vacaciones unos días antes que los demás.

Era uno de sus líderes, un hombre de pelo negro y amarillo, el que decidió visitar la gran Torre de Batalla esa bella tarde de verano. El hombre, vistiendo un elegante traje de gala, entró a la torre y tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso.

Mientras el elevador subía, el hombre se tomó las manos, miró de un lado a otro del elevador transparente, apreciando el frente de batalla en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, aquella maravilla poco o nada le servía. Bajó los hombros y comenzó a avanzar cuando el ascensor se detuvo.

Caminando por el pasillo con rapidez, el hombre se encontró cara a cara con una gran puerta roja, tocó la puerta con suavidad y esperó la respuesta. Mientras esperaba, el hombre pudo escuchar los sonidos de cajas siendo movidas de un lado a otro y el de las teclas de un ordenador.

—¡Pase! —gritó otra persona por detrás de la puerta.

Sin perder tiempo, el hombre abrió levemente la puerta, encontrándose a un Infernape acomodando algunas cajas y a un hombre, bastante menor que él, tecleando sin descansó en su computadora.

Al hombre de pelo rubio se le veía con grandes bolsas en los ojos, con la mirada caída y los hombros abajo, además de pelo despeinado. Sin embargo, al ver al hombre entrar, el rubio dejó rápidamente el ordenador, se talló los ojos y se levantó del asiento.

—Darach, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el rubio, limpiándose la cara.

—Bien, gracias, pero parece que usted no tan bien —respondió Darach, cerrando la puerta.

—Es solo el problema del papeleo —confesó, rascándose la nuca—. Aún no sé cómo papá lidiaba con ello.

—La mayoría del tiempo lo hacíamos entre todos —confesó, acercándose—. Puedo ayudarle, si gusta.

—Para nada, yo puedo hacerlo solo, ya los demás han declinado ayudarme de todas formas, no quiero importunarlos —el rubio bajó los hombros—. Además, tú debes estar más concentrado en Caitlin, cuidar a una mujer embarazada es bastante demandante de por si —confesó Pearl, cruzándose de brazos.

Darach no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, volteando la mirada y mirando a través de la gran ventada que tenía Pearl en su habitación, la cual daba una buena vista del Castillo de Batalla.

—Es algo difícil, pero vaya que vale la pena —confesó Darach, sonriendo—. Sin embargo, justo quería comentarle de eso.

Pearl se sorprendió bastante de lo que Darach dijo, por lo que rápidamente le dijo que se sentara para poder hablar más tranquilamente. El hombre accedió y se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana, teniendo que mover algunas cajas para poder sentarse. Pearl se sentó a su lado, metiendo a su Infernape en su pokébola y abriendo la ventana para que el calor no se acrecentara.

—¿Ocurre algo con Caitlin? —preguntó Pearl, alzando la ceja.

—No, es más bien conmigo —confesó bajando los hombros—. No quiero ser indiscreto, pero me gustaría pedirle un consejo.

Pearl movió la cabeza a un lado, arqueó la ceja y miró contrariado al hombre. El rubio no esperaba para nada que alguien le pidiera un consejo, menos en temas de paternidad.

—No creo ser la mejor persona para esto —Pearl puso su dedo en su barbilla—. ¿Por qué no vas con los esposos de Argenta o Dahlia? Creo que saben un poco más sobre crianza que yo.

Darach se puso serió y miró a Pearl a los ojos.

—Me temo que eso no es opción —el hombre se acomodó los anteojos—. Lamentablemente no les tengo suficiente confianza, apenas y los veo.

—Sí, la confianza es algo que nos falta desde que papá se fue —dijo en voz baja—. Bueno, si no hay nadie mejor, supongo que podría ayudarte.

Con eso dicho, Darach simplemente se relajó y dejó salir lo que tenía que decir, con la atenta mirada de Pearl.

—¿No tuvo miedo cuando su hija, Rose, nació? —preguntó, mirándole directamente—. ¿No pensó que tal vez no sería un buen padre para ella?

Pearl se quedó en silenció un minuto, analizando la pregunta. Cerró los ojos y una ligera risa salió de sus labios.

—Lo tuve, lo tengo y supongo que siempre lo tendré —confesó, cruzándose de brazos—. Ser padre es uno de los proyectos más difíciles con los que he lidiado.

—¿Y cómo lidia con ello? —preguntó de vuelta.

—No estaría seguro de cómo responder —Pearl miró al suelo—. Simplemente es algo que te nace, es difícil y siempre tienes el temor de hacer algo que perjudique a tu hijo o hija, pero el ver esa sonrisa en su rostro es tan gratificante.

Aunque Pearl volteó a ver a Darach con una sonrisa, este último no parecía compartir dicha alegría. Con una mirada ligeramente de caída y con los hombros abajo, el hombre miró a otro lado.

Pearl inmediatamente detectó lo que pasó. Tímidamente, el hombre se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su sillón, mirando fijamente una fotografía que estaba sobre su mesa; una foto de él y su padre.

—Darach, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —preguntó.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Me pediste un consejo por lo de mi padre, ¿verdad? —mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse bastante avergonzado, bajando la mirada y el tono de voz. Aquello solo hizo que Pearl riera levemente.

—Lamentó si eso le molesta —se disculpó.

—No te disculpes, te entiendo —Pearl le sonrió levemente—. No sé si tu caso fue igual al mío, pero si quieres un consejo sobre eso, trata de ser el padre que hubieses querido tener.

Aquello pareció levantar la atención de Darach, el cual parecía más interesado en aquello que decía.

—Sabe, mi padre no fue precisamente alguien ausente, pero tampoco era alguien que siempre estuviera ahí —confesó Darach, sorprendiendo a Pearl.

—Y temes de ser igual con tu hija, ¿no? —dijo, siendo respondido afirmativamente por el as— Bueno, yo tuve ese miedo también, no quería simplemente dejar a Rose a su suerte a la primera oportunidad, por lo que hice todo lo que siempre quise que mi padre hiciera conmigo; la llevó a pasear siempre que puedo, siempre estoy para ella en cualquier momento, incluso fallando alguna veces en la Torre de Batalla por estar con ella, incluso la traigo para que se divierta viéndonos pelear.

Darach se quedó analizando lo que Pearl le decía. Fue entonces que recordó su pasado, del como buscaba a su padre para algunas cosas y este no siempre estaba para él. De alguna manera, recordar aquellas vivencias comenzaron a llenarlo de miedo, miedo de no saber si sería capaz de ser aquel padre que tanto necesito.

Sin embargo, cuando Pearl puso su mano sobre su hombro, el hombre se sintió ligeramente más confiado.

—No te preocupes tanto por eso, estoy seguro de que serás un excelente padre —confesó Pearl, con una sonrisa—. Si alguien como yo pudo hacerlo, estoy seguro que tú también puedes hacerlo, tú y Caitlin serán excelentes los padres.

Aquellas palabras parecieron conectar en Darach, el cual correspondió a la sonrisa. Sintiendo bastante determinación, el hombre le agradeció la ayuda y Pearl decidió contarle algunos otros consejos que había aprendido con el tiempo.

El sonido del teléfono sonando se hizo presente en la sala luego de bastante tiempo, cosa que asustó ligeramente a ambos hombres. Con calma, Pearl se levantó tomó el teléfono, encontrándose con la voz de su esposa; Maylene.

Darach observó como la expresión alegre de su compañero cambió a una completamente asustada, la cual rápidamente colgó el teléfono al escuchar todo lo que necesitaba.

De inmediato el hombre sacó a su Chatot y se apresuró a salir de su habitación desde la ventana. Antes de hacerlo, Pearl le contó lo que pasaba. Al escucharlo, Darach sacó a su Staraptor y salió junto con Pearl hacia afuera de las instalaciones, no debían perder ni un solo segundo.

[…]

La habitación de Caitlin se mantenía igual de bella y limpia todos los días, teniendo mucamas que están listas para limpiarla siempre que fuera necesario. Las hermosas paredes de blancas siempre relucían, la gran cama amarilla siempre estaba impecable y las cortinas de las ventanas siempre se mantenían pulcras, aquella habitación era incluso más elegante que la habitación de la Berlitz.

En aquella ocasión se encontraba Caitlin, la cual descansaba en su cama. Aún lado de ella se encontraba Cynthia, la cual parecía bastante tranquila sentada en una pequeña silla elegante, bebiendo una taza de té. Cerca de la campeona se encontraba Maylene, la cual cuidaba con la mirada a una pequeña niña de apenas seis años, la cual no paraba de jugar con un Reuniclus.

—Es divertido jugar contigo —dijo la pequeña niña de pelo rosado, tomando las manos del pokémon.

—No asustes mucho al pokémon, podría lastimarte —dijo Maylene, preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Reuniclus es bastante gentil y no dañaría a Rose —confesó Caitlin, poniendo sus manos en su estómago.

—Es curioso cómo, a pesar de tener un entrenamiento tan extremo, te preocupas tanto por tu hija —confesó Cynthia con una pequeña risita.

—Ella es muy pequeña, me da miedo que se lastime —confesó Maylene, rascándose el codo.

—Lo sé, pero sigue siendo curioso como un hijo puede cambiarte tanto —Cynthia sonrió, bebiendo un poco de su té—. Caitlin, ¿estas lista para eso?

Caitlin simplemente suspiró, miró su estómago y devolvió la mirada a la campeona, la cual parecía estar esperando una respuesta.

—No lo sé, jamás creí que llegaría este momento —confesó, con seriedad—. ¿Cómo lidiaste con ello, Maylene?

Maylene alzó la mirada e hizo una pequeña mueca, recordando su pasado.

—Los últimos días fueron algo horribles, tenía miedo que mi estilo de vida le hubiese afectado demasiado, pero parece que no —mirando a su pequeña la cual parecía estar bastante alegre jugando con el pokémon.

Caitlin simplemente sonrió al escuchar aquello y miró a Rose, la cual le transmitió un poco de la alegría que expresaba la niña. Sin embargo, la mujer no tardó en ponerse un poco seria y mirar con preocupación su vientre, acariciándolo.

Aquella acción fue detectada rápidamente por Cynthia, la cual simplemente suspiró y terminó de tomar su té.

—Caitlin, ¿tienes miedo? —preguntó Cynthia, arqueando la ceja.

—¿Hmm? —la mujer alzó la mirada, sorprendida—. Un poco, mas sobre lo de ese pequeño problema.

—¿Te refieres a lo de tus poderes? —preguntó Maylene, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

—Bueno, lograste controlar los tuyos, ¿no? —preguntó Cynthia, arqueando la ceja.

—Sí, pero tardó demasiado —confesó, suspirando—. Sin embargo, temó que mi hija la herede, esta "habilidad" no es tan bonita como parece.

Cynthia simplemente asintió y se puso un dedo en la barbilla, recordando todo aquello que había ocurrido tiempo antes. Maylene por su lado se puso seria, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hija.

—¿Tu madre o tu padre alguna vez te enseñaron a controlarlas? —preguntó Maylene.

—Lo intentaron, me llevaron a varios lugares, pero nunca lo pude lograr —confesó—. No fue hasta que fui a Unova que comencé a controlarla.

—Tal vez es ahí donde tienes tu respuesta, Caitlin —dijo Cynthia, sonriendo levemente.

—Lo sé, sin embargo —Caitlin miró por un momento a Rose, la cual tomaba las manos de Reuniclus—. Cuando yo era niña, esa habilidad nunca me ayudó a tener una infancia feliz, los pocos niños que me conocían me temían, no tuve muchos amigos por eso mismo.

Cynthia se puso seria, mientras que Maylene miró a otro lado. Los ojos de Caitlin estaban ligeramente lagrimosos, con la mirada perdida en la diversión que tenía su ahijada.

La mujer sabia de primera mano que su "don" era más bien una maldición, una maldición que no deseaba heredar a su hija. No deseaba que pasara por las mismas situaciones horribles que experimentó en su niñez.

—Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez —Cynthia miró a Maylene directamente—. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hayas tenido una infancia difícil, no implica que no le enseñes a tu hija a tenerlo, ¿verdad, Maylene?

Ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo a Maylene, la cual se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, el ver a su hija alegre le hizo suspirar y mirar de frente a Caitlin.

—Solo porque tú y Darach son los únicos ases que me caen bien —dijo, suspirando—. Tener un padre adicto a las apuestas no fue sencillo, hay muchas cosas que yo viví antes de superar esa "personalidad" —la mujer se cruzó de brazos—. Sin embargo, aquellas actitudes no se reflejan con mi pequeña, todo gracias a que supe encaminarla, al menos por ahora —riendo levemente—. Una vez que rompes esa cadena, el ciclo se rompe.

Caitlin abrió bastante los ojos y se acomodó un poco, escuchando atentamente el pequeño relato de Maylene. La mujer, al sentir la mirada de la as, finalizó.

—Simplemente guíala, tú ya pasaste por eso y sabes que es lo que se necesitaba para estar bien —confesó, mientras su pequeña comenzaba a correr—. Después de todo, ahora tú ya sabrás el camino que tiene que recorrer.

Cynthia sonrió, mirando ahora a Caitlin, la cual se miraba aún con dudas. Aquello parecía alentarla un poco, pero aquel miedo no parecía desaparecer rápidamente.

De pronto, la mujer sintió como una pequeña mano tomaba su pulgar. Al voltear puedo ver a la pequeña niña de pelo rosado y ojos amarillos, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

—Madrina, cuando nazca su bebé, yo me comprometo a ser su amiga —confesó, con una gran sonrisa y una voz acaramelada—. Jugare con ella todos los días que pueda, nunca se sentirá sola.

Aquellas palabras parecieron irrumpir en el corazón de Caitlin, haciendo que una genuina sonrisa se presentara en sus labios. Con ternura, la mujer se acercó un poco y le dio un pequeño abrazo que rápidamente fue correspondido.

—Gracias, pequeña —dijo, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—. Estoy segura que ella le encantara jugar contigo.

Rose simplemente siguió sonriendo y abrazando a su madrina, dándole un pequeño calor que la hizo sentirse bien. Maylene y Cynthia mirando la escena con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y alegría.

Caitlin se podía sentir un poco más confiada. Aunque el miedo no parecía desaparecer, las palabras de las mujeres que había en su habitación la hacían sentirse mucho mejor y determinada en el futuro, sintiendo que no estaría sola en todo esto, y que su hija tendría una infancia muy diferente a la que ella tuvo.

Maylene no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño suspiró luego de un rato. De alguna manera todo aquel miedo que Caitlin sentía le recordaba vagamente a tiempos pasados.

Cynthia por su lado parecía estar bastante feliz de ayudar a quien se había convertido en una gran amiga desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el voltear a ver a Rose y a Maylene le hizo inclinar la mirada un poco y bajar los hombros, soltando un leve respiro.

—Madrina —Rose habló en un tono de desagrado—. Tus sabanas están mojadas.

Maylene y Cynthia voltearon de inmediato a ver a Caitlin, la cual comenzó a sentir un dolor bastante fuerte en el vientre. Cynthia se levantó de inmediato, pero fue Maylene la que rápidamente alejó a Rose y ayudó a Caitlin.

—¡Se le rompió la fuente, debemos llevarla aún hospital! —gritó Maylene, levantando a la mujer.

—¡Hay uno justo afuera de aquí! —gritó Cynthia, ayudando también a Caitlin—. ¡Yo la llevare, avísale a Darach, esta con Pearl!

Maylene aceptó, tomó el pequeño teléfono de la habitación y llamó de inmediato a la oficina de su esposo mientras Cynthia ayudaba a Caitlin a ir al hospital. Mientras la mujer tomaba la mano de su hija y llamada, no pudo evitar tener un pequeño flashback.

[-]

Darach y Pearl llegaron bastante rápido al pequeño hospital que estaba a las afueras del Frente de Batalla. Bajando de sus pokémon voladores, ambos hombres se adentraron rápidamente al hospital.

Teniendo el corazón en un puño, Darach le preguntó a la recepcionista donde se encontraba su esposa, la mujer le aviso donde se encontraba y ambos fueron hacia allá.

Luego de un rato Pearl pudo ver a su hija, la cual estaba sentada en una silla, moviendo las piernas. Al verla, Pearl se quedó con su hija, mientras Darach entraba a la puerta sin mayor dilación.

Entrando a la habitación, Darach se encontró a su esposa en una cama, con las piernas abiertas hacia una doctora, con Cynthia y Maylene a un lado de Caitlin. Aunque completamente empapada en sudor y con el ceño fruncido por el dolor.

—¡Da-darach! —gritó Caitlin, apretando las sabanas.

—¡Caitlin, ya estoy aquí! —gritó Darach.

De inmediato el hombre corrió a tomar la mano de su esposa. Al hacerlo, Caitlin apretó con fuerza su mano, provocando un pequeño dolor que se evaporó rápidamente.

La doctora de inmediato le pidió a Caitlin que pujara más, pues faltaba poco para que el bebé finalmente diera a luz. Caitlin se mantuvo en su labor, pujando con toda la fuerza que podía.

El dolor en aquel instante era increíble, más de lo que se lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, el tener la mano de su esposo hizo que el sufrimiento fuera ligeramente más llevadero, aunque seguía siendo un horror.

La mente de Caitlin estaba tan concentrada en su labor que parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el control, logrando que su cabello se levantara levemente al perder la concentración.

Darach no se movió ni un solo segundo, tomando la mano de su esposa y apoyándole en todo momento. Después de todo, no había nada mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos más que estar con ella, sobre llevando el dolor.

Luego de los tortuosos minutos más dolorosos para la vida de Caitlin y de un último esfuerzo, Caitlin finalmente sintió como el dolor comenzaba a disminuir paulatinamente, mientras que en la sala el sonido de un fuerte llanto se hizo presente en la sala.

Todos los presentes, en especial Darach, miraron maravillados como la doctora tomada a la criatura, cortaba el cordón umbilical y lo cubría con unas mantas, limpiándole.

—¡Mi… mi bebé! —dijo Caitlin, alzando los brazos y con su cabello volviendo a su posición.

La doctora finalmente se acercó a la feliz pareja y les entregó a su retoñó.

—¡Felicidades, tienen una hermosa niña! —dijo la doctora, entregándole a Caitlin a su hija.

De inmediato Caitlin y Darach pudieron ver a su hija; una pequeña bebé de piel blanca y unos lindos ojos azules. Al verlos, ambos padres no evitaron sonreír alegremente al verla, derramando unas pequeña lágrimas en Darach.

Finalmente aquel día había llegado, el día en que su niña finalmente había nacido. Aquella gran travesía no hacía nada más que comenzar, la misión más importante de todas sus vidas.

Aunque el miedo no tenía ninguna intensión de desaparecer, el meró hecho de ver a su pequeña tomándoles ligeramente sus dedos con sus pequeñas manos los mantuvo bastante optimistas.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar para darle lo mejor al pequeño retoño que lentamente comenzó a dormir en los brazos de Caitlin. No importaba que, ellos siempre estarían ahí, al pie del cañón. Aunque fueran primerizos, estarían dispuestos a hacerlo que sea por su pequeña Catherine.

* * *

_**Como dicen por ahí, no es mucho, pero es un trabajo honesto xD.  
**_

_**Enserio Felicidades BELLE-BW03 UwU**_

_**Gracias por leer :D**_


End file.
